


Lonely Late Night Texting

by MeteoraWrites



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: The next text came with a picture, and it made Troy smack his head against the door with a groan.'The thought of you kissing me wont leave my head’The picture was of Nick giving that little cocky smile of his and he was wearing the sweater that Troy accidentally tore the collar of the first time they had fooled around. Nick knew every time he wore it that it drove Troy crazy. The smartass.In a flash Troy had hit call and was holding the phone to his ear. After a single ring the line connected.





	Lonely Late Night Texting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Okoye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okoye/gifts).



> @theguywholookslikeme said  
> “Hi!! Happy New Year!! I want to ask for a request with our beloved boys and the photo above. If Nick and Troy lives in the ranch, they are teenagers and a couple. Nick send this photo with the messagge “The tought of you kissing me won’t leave my head” while Troy is in a mitin with the people of the of the ranch and then him want to see Nick like crazy. If this is your cup of tea is ok. Thank You  
> ~~~  
> Sorry It’s taken me over a month to get to this, I hope you like it. Oh, and for the story Troy is 17 and Nick is 16. I like them having a little bit of an age difference still.

Troy felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket for the 5th time that night; another text from Nick undoubtedly the reason behind his phones sudden burst of movement. He heaved a sigh as he looked over at his father, who was currently napping in the passenger seat of the truck.  

They were headed home from a three-day run up north to pick up supplies to build a new solar panel array for the ranch, and big Otto had insisted they drive through the night so they can get started on building it first thing in the morning.

A sign ahead indicated a gas station in three miles and Troy silently thanked god for the excuse to stop and check his phone. Plus, they were going to need gas soon anyway and a if he didn’t stretch his legs soon he was going to get a cramp.

As the truck pulled to a stop at one of the gas pumps Jeremiah woke with a start, lurching up mid snore to look around a bit frantically. After a moment he calmed and looked at his youngest son, raising an eyebrow. “Why are we stopped?”

“Need to refuel and take a piss break.” Troy said with a shrug as he began to unbuckle himself. “Want me to grab you a coffee or do you wanna nap some more?” He asked, hoping his father opted to go back to sleep, then he could stand to take an extra few minutes to himself before leaving. He desperately wanted to stretch his legs and maybe call Nick since he found it necessary to keep texting over and over at three in the morning.

Jeremiah grunted and leaned back in his seat again. “Wake me when we get to the ranch.” He said with a wave of his hand before pulling his hat down the block the harsh florescent light of the gas station from his eyes.

“Yes, sir.” Troy said before climbing out of the truck and making his way over to the stations rest area. The second he was inside the men’s room he leaned back against the door and quickly pulled his phone from his pocket.

Sure enough, he did have texts from Nick. When he opened the chain he couldn’t help but smile. The first three were just plain sweet.

‘Hey, I miss your stupid perfect face!’   
'When you get home can we just spend a week curled up together?’   
'I convinced my mom to let us go camping after the new solar panels are built. Ya'know, for survival training ;)’

The next text came with a picture, and it made Troy smack his head against the door with a groan.

'The thought of you kissing me wont leave my head’

The picture was of Nick giving that little cocky smile of his and he was wearing the sweater that Troy accidentally tore the collar of the first time they had fooled around. Nick knew every time he wore it that it drove Troy crazy. The smartass.

In a flash Troy had hit call and was holding the phone to his ear. After a single ring the line connected.

“Troy?” Nick asked, sounding surprised.

“Hey.” Troy said, a massive smile overtaking his features. “I can’t talk long. Just stopped to refuel and stretch my legs.”

“You’re driving through the night? Is big Otto crazy?” Nick asked, shock evident in his tone.

“Probably. Anyway, he’s asleep so I can talk a minute.” He said, finally pushing away from the door of the restroom and walking around the space a bit. “I miss you.”

“I miss you, too. When are you getting home?” Nick asked, the tone of his voice making it obvious he was smiling now as well.

“We’re still about four hours out.” Troy said with a sigh. “Dad said to wake him when we get back to the ranch. I can’t wait to get home. I just want to shower and pass out for a week.” He said in all honesty. He was tired of driving and he knew if he played his cards right he could get Blake or Cooper to cover his shift working on the solar panels so he could actually get more than two hours of sleep that day.

“If you do that you won’t be able to take me camping. Or did you not get my texts?” Nick asked, voice going sweet and a little teasing.

Troy chuckled at that. “Yeah, I got your texts. Your mom still has to get the OK from big Otto for me to go.” Troy pointed out, smiling again.

Nick snorted at that. “My mom has your dad wrapped around her finger. All she has to do is tell him I need better survival training and he’ll drive us out to the middle of the desert himself.” Nick pointed out. “And when he does we’ll have a whole week together to do whatever we want.”

Troy groaned at the thought of a week alone in the middle of nowhere with Nick. “You’re gonna be the death of me, ya'know that, Nicky?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t love it.” Nick said with a laugh. “Anyway, it’s late. I should probably let you go.”

“Yeah.” Troy agreed with a sigh. “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“Yeah, see you in a few hours.” Nick said, sounding a little bummed that their conversation was already over.

“And Nick.” Troy said, stopping his boyfriend from hanging up yet.

“Yeah?”

“I can’t get the thought of kissing you out of my head either.” Troy said, a smile still on his face and a light feeling in his chest.

“Good. Drive safe.” Nick said with a laugh before hanging up.

With that Troy pocked his phone, got a cup of coffee and gassed up the truck. He had a new determination driving him now. The determination to get home to Nick.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
